Traditionally, in providing user services, such as acceptance of an item for delivery, a delivery service provider may arrive at a residence or place of business to pick up the item. However, without coordination between the user and the delivery service provider, multiple unsuccessful attempts to pick up the item may be made if the user is unavailable. This wastes time and money.
Therefore, systems are known which provide user services at remote locations. For example, locker systems may receive items placed by a user in a locker, or cell, of the system, and securely store the item until a delivery service provider arrives at the locker system to pick up the item.
However, locker systems may come in different shapes and sizes, and may have lockers located at various distances off the ground. Accordingly, a disabled person may not be able to have physical access to certain lockers. Also, it may be uncomfortable for a very tall person to access a locker near ground level. Therefore, there is a further need for a system that provides expanded access to users, including persons with disabilities or wheelchair-bound persons.